


High Voltage

by ride_the_dinos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art Gift, Can be seen as Slash or Gen, DCU Rairpair Exchange, F/M, Gift, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_dinos/pseuds/ride_the_dinos
Summary: DANGER: do not touch, not only will this kill you, it will hurt the whole time you are dying
Relationships: Jenny Sparks/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Imp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! xD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was originally planning an NSFW piece for Talia/Slade bc goddamn that duo is *powerful* (and I'm always a slut for Talia) but I'll use any excuse to draw Jay lol. I don't know Jenny but goddamn I want to. I attempted a sketchy/gritty polaroid style bc it seemed to fit their vibes. A little dark, a little old fashioned- can't go wrong, honestly. Hope you like it!


End file.
